<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret by PalestAzure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153554">The Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure'>PalestAzure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey, Dad Extraordinaire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zyra learns a secret about Ethan after waking up from her nap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey, Dad Extraordinaire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The gentle stroking of his thumb against her arm awakened her from her nap. Zyra was lying in the same position she was in when she had fallen asleep. She could feel the length of Ethan’s arm still wrapped around her, which kept her nestled close against his side. His body heat had provided her with the comfort to finally allow herself to relax and to know that other obligations could wait until later. Rest was her current priority. But now she was waking up, and she knew she would be tempted to try to complete some tasks. </p><p>Before she even opened her eyes, she could hear his soft and steady breaths. She could also feel his chin resting against her forehead. But her senses focused on a specific sound. The sound of his heartbeat was a faint echo within his chest. But it beat in a timely rhythm to which she already knew the count. It was a peaceful rhythm that kept her still and attuned to her own heartbeat, which beat in unison with his own. A sign of their deeply shared bond and connection. A singular, harmonious melody of their love. She smiled when her mind came to the realization that he was still there with her. He had never left. </p><p>Her eyes slowly opened. As her sight began to adjust to the afternoon light that filtered in through the cracks of the closed window blinds, the first thing she saw was Ethan’s thumb moving against the screen of his phone. She blinked away the sleep until the light from his screen changed into a complete image. Her eyes turned big and round. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. </p><p>Ethan promptly turned off the screen and held his phone against his stomach. She then felt his lips press against her forehead. The short hairs of his beard tickled against her skin.  </p><p>“You’re awake,” she heard his deep, soft tone say.</p><p>His tone was serious and controlled. It was in complete contrast to what she had just witnessed. Now she couldn’t help but release her laughter. She turned her face into his chest, muffling the sound. </p><p>She felt his body change position under her, and she rolled onto her back. Her growing laughter now filled the bedroom. Tears began to slip from the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“Zyra, what’s wrong?” She now noticed a change in his tone. One of concern.</p><p>“Ethan Jonah Ramsey, I can’t even,” she began to say, catching her breath. “When did you start playing Dopey Cat?” </p><p>She was now wiping the edges of her eyes. Her chest heaved until she was able to regain her normal steady and controlled breathing. She looked up at Ethan, who was now sitting up against the pillows. A flush appeared across his cheeks and all the way to his ears. His phone was also resting on top of the nightstand away from him. </p><p>Ethan cleared his throat and coughed. “I will neither confirm nor deny that accusation.”</p><p>“That gives me the only answer I need,” she grinned as her eyes sparkled at him. </p><p>He began rubbing the back of his neck, while looking down, unable to meet her eyes.</p><p>“I just have so many questions.” She positioned her hand on top of her stomach. “So how long have you had that game on your phone? What level are you on? Can you now admit that Dopey Cat is pretty adorable?”</p><p>“I knew you were going to be the death of me,” he tried laughing it off.</p><p>Ethan slid his body back down to lie next to Zyra. She could feel his warm kisses trail down the length of her arm, leaving their warmth against her skin. His kisses stopped on the back of her hand that laid against her stomach. She smiled adoringly at him. His blue, jeweled eyes shined softly back at her. She raised her hand to caress away the lingering strand of brown hair that curled along his forehead. </p><p>She saw his fingers begin to run circles across her stomach, feeling his affectionate touch lightly tickling her through the thin cotton fabric of her sleeveless, oversized t-shirt. His hand soon flattened against her belly. He tenderly pressed his lips against her stomach and began whispering some inaudible words. While she observed him, she combed her fingers through his thick strands of hair. When he was finished, he gave her stomach a lingering kiss. </p><p>“Now I have shared my secret,” he said, looking up at her triumphantly. “It’s now between me and our child.”</p><p>Zyra shook her head with a beaming smile. “Well, if you can’t admit your secret to me, could you at least get me and our child some lunch?”</p><p>Ethan sat up. He now focused his kisses against Zyra’s lips. She could feel his smile stretch against her mouth before he pulled away.</p><p>“Under one condition. You cannot do any work. No chores. No looking at patient files. No research. Just rest,” he commanded seriously. </p><p>“Yes, doctor,” she said, a mocking little smile playing on her lips.<br/>
<br/>
He handed Zyra the remote to the TV. “What would you prefer for lunch?”<br/>
<br/>
Her gaze flicked between Ethan and his phone before it settled on him. “Burritos. Like the ones on level 62.”</p><p>“I knew I couldn’t get it past you,” he chuckled.</p><p>“I’m surprised you thought you ever could.” They looked at each other with knowing smiles. </p><p>She watched him put on his shoes and his favorite green jacket and grab his wallet from on top of the dresser. After giving her and her baby bump quick kisses, he soon began to walk out of the room. </p><p>“Ethan?” He stopped and looked back at her. “You forgot something,” she pointed to his phone. “You might want to keep Dopey Cat on hand while you wait for your order.”</p><p>“What would I ever do without you?” He grinned and grabbed his phone.</p><p>Once Ethan left, Zyra looked around, itching to do something. She took a deep breath and turned on the TV. She made a promise, and she was not one to break her promises.</p><p>“Your dad and I, we both can become pretty restless,” she began speaking to the child growing inside her. “But your dad is something else. You’ll see,” Zyra rubbed along the curve of her belly while scrolling through movie options to watch.</p><p>"So, are you going to tell me what your dad confided in you?" She paused as she felt her child move inside her. Her eyes lit up at her child’s response. “Ok. Ok. You two can keep your little secret."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>